Kenji's Ultimate Challenge
by The Fallen Angel King
Summary: *Ch.9 posted* Kenji finally understands how important life is...when his master gives his away for Kenji.
1. Kohryu's Plan and Kenji's comes

**Kenji's Ultimate Challenge**

I dedicate this fic to everyone who has inspired me in writing. Some for Fanfiction.net and some who I just know. Two are Tiger5913 and a friend named Calas.Soul.Reaver. So I give this fic to them. Also I do not own Bloody Roar, but if I only did...I would rule this world! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Kohryu looked at the corpse of the innocent human. He jammed his foot into the spine until he heard a loud crack. He smiled in delight that he was dead. He enjoyed this fun game where he would play with them, then kill them. He laughed as he saw what looked like a drunk. He ran over and jump kicked the drunk. Then he picked him up and jammed his fist into the man's gut. He tried to scream in pain, but couldn't. Kohryu flung the man onto the train tracks and the saw as the man was run over by a red train going very fast. He laughed and if you could hear the laugh you could almost feel the malice dripping from his laugh.

His smiled faded as he heard words from a young girl. "Kohryu! What do you think you are doing?" He turned around and saw a Zoanthrope by the name of Uriko. She flung a punch at him, but he was too fast and transformed into the Iron Mole. He knocked her out by slamming his hand behind her neck. He though about killing her know, but then a wonderfully evil though crossed his mind. He departed to the store to buy some items....

~At the Ohgami house Kenji went to check the mail....~

Kenji flipped through the mail. "Bills, bills, bills, letter from Alice, junk mail, letter about losing fat---"(Yugo suddenly grabbed the letter about Fat-loss and the one from Alice...)"About twenty more bills...hmm? What's this? It's so torn up and looks as if it has been through a blender." He opened it. 

_Dear Mole Zoanthrope aka Kenji Ohgami, _

_ I have taken the one called Uriko. I shall kill her if you do not fight me on the Wednesday at midnight near pier 18 from the week you get this. If it arrives late because of the post office, then she shall probably be dead. I want to fight you. Be ready for a fight to the death. If you win...you may leave and take Uriko with you. But if I win...she stays and you die. Now be a good little mole-boy and come. Come...if you want her back you weakling of a freak!_

_From the true Mole Zoanthrope, Kohryu_

Kenji knew what he had to do. He got ready. _Uriko.... Kohryu...I will kill you._ He though as he waited for Midnight to come. 

~At Pier 18....~

Uriko looked into the freak's eyes. She almost saw the hate in them. She kicked him hoping he would do something and she felt a small pain as his foot brushed her face. "Kenji will kill you! I hope he does. I won't let you hurt him...please just take me instead of----." A voice spoke softly. "Sorry Uriko I won't let you do that. This is Kohryu's and my fight." Kenji charged just to see Kohryu disappear in a cloud of smoke. Kenji looked around then took a sudden blow to the face. Uriko saw a thin line of blood fall from his mouth. Kohryu laugh evilly. Kenji looked into Kohryu's eyes....

Well that's it. Next chapter it'll be Keniko. And if I hear any complaints about Keniko I sick Kohryu on you. So until the next chapter See Ya! 


	2. Kohryu is dead...or is he?

**Kohryu is dead...or is he....**

I dedicate this fic to Tiger5913 and Calas.Soul.Reaver. who have inspired me. In the previous Chapter...Kenji charged just to see Kohryu disappear in a cloud of smoke. Kenji looked around then took a sudden blow to the face. Uriko saw a thin line of blood fall from his mouth. Kohryu laugh evilly. Kenji looked into Kohryu's eyes....Now here come the new chapter!

Kenji wiped the blood off as he looked up into the horrific face of Kohryu as the Iron Mole. He gasped as Kohryu used his Beast Drive. Kenji hand just enough time to change when a pack in Kohryu's chest opened and a barrage of missiles blasted Kenji. 

Kenji had closed his eyes to shield them when he felt enormous pain as Kohryu began slashing at him. He slashed back cutting quite a few circuits and almost cutting off Kohryu's left arm. Kohryu fired his missile hand and Kenji looked up at it. Kenji held it with his claws trying to stop it. Time seemed to stand on end.... Uriko watched silently as it headed for Kenji's heart. She screamed a loud, "KENJI DON'T DIE! PLEASE DON'T DIE!" Kohryu was having so much fun. "Damn weakling. It's over. Time to die." Kohryu watched as Kenji tried to hold the missile claw in his claws. Kenji suddenly exploded with anger. Kohryu, being the coward he was, fired a missile at Kenji and saw a great explosion. He laughed evilly until he saw a mole not even charred walk out from the fire. Kohryu began begging for mercy. 

"Kohryu! First you kill the innocent, then kidnap my love Uriko, and finally try to kill me. You will not get any mercy from me. I will kill you then be with the one whom I love and I will always love, Uriko." Kenji said showing no emotion except hatred. He jammed his claw into Kohryu's chest and then ripped off the arms of the damned freak. He then used his Beast Drive called Double Inferno ( where he runs around them with fire following him and then slashes them very hard.) Kohryu had just reverted back to human before it hit him. Kenji then looked at the decapitated corpse. He ran over to Uriko and untied her. 

Uriko kept kissing Kenji all over and Kenji well he didn't stop her. She noticed that Kenji had quite a few scars and was bleeding lightly. She held as they walked. They looked back as they heard a scratching and saw that Kohryu was being dragged...by nothing. Nothing was there. He was dragged into an alley and then for a second a man hunched over with green hair appeared. Then they were both gone.

Uriko took Kenji home for some "Let-me-kiss-it" treatment. The next day Kenji woke up. He was sweating and his shirt was no were to be seen. He silently walked downstairs to see Uriko making some breakfast. He snuck up on her and kissed the back of her neck passionately. He could tell she enjoyed it, but then she pushed him away when she heard a tapping. Kenji looked back to see Alice and Yugo looking at him. Kenji sighed and heard Yugo say sternly, "You better not do that while we are gone." Kenji almost broke his neck when he looked up. "Alice and I are going on a trip. We will be back in five weeks. If you need to call anyone Long and Jane's phone number is on the fridge." Yugo said after placing his stuff in the car. "See ya later Kenji." He yelled as the car disappeared in the distance. Kenji smiled at Uriko and the just went over to the couch and started kissing many times and very passionately every time. He smiled looking in her lovely beautiful eyes. "Uriko I love you more than anyone. You are my goddess." She blushed a deep red and kissed him very passionately....

Next time more Keniko which is probably the best of all couples. So C Ya until then.


	3. Busuzima's plan and the death of a warri...

**Busuzima's plan...and the death of a warrior....**

On the last Chapter..."Uriko I love you more than anyone. You are my goddess." She blushed a deep red and kissed him very passionately....As before I do not own BR (unfortunately).

Kenji woke up dripping with sweat. He grabbed for his pants as he looked down at Uriko lying underneath him. _She truly is my goddess. So lovely, so cute, and VERY, VERY sexy! _Kenji thought as he looked at her and kissed her softly. She woke silently then got dressed. "Kenji...I could have beat Kohryu, but I had a reason to see through. I...wanted to...know if...um this is hard to say because of all we have been through...,but I wanted to know if you really did love me. Now I know the answer and I'm glad to know it, _mole-boy_." She said using his pet name she had for him. He pushed her down and kept kissing her passionately on the lips. "Uriko...if I'm..._mole-boy_ then your...my _little-kitty_." He said between the kisses. 

Kenji woke up and got up. He got dressed and woke Uriko up, who then got dressed. He and her went out for a walk. They saw an explosion of bricks and ran toward ready to morph. They saw Kohryu, Busuzima, and a battered up Stun. Busuzima licked his lips when he saw Uriko. "Hello little kitty. Come here I've got some balls of yarn for you to play with." He said moving his slimy tongue around. Uriko shouted a loud NO which almost caused deafness to everyone. Stun had reverted to his semi-human form and began slashing away at Kohryu who was to fast. Kenji barely saw Kohryu move. Luckily for Stun, Kohryu tripped and Stun flung him into a brick wall. Busuzima pulled out what seemed to be a gun of some sort and aimed it straight at Uriko. Kenji stepped in front of Uriko to hear a dark and evil laugh from the Chameleon Zoanthrope. "I'm not aiming for her mole-boy. I'm aiming for you!" 

He fired and it shot out what looked like a drill. In a bluish flash Stun was standing in front of Kenji. Kenji looked open-eyed as the drill could be seen from the back of Stun's chest. "Stun...." Was all that Kenji could get out. Stun collapsed to the ground. "...Kill Kohryu and Busuzima for me.... Busuzima has remade Kohryu with his speed tripled, strength doubled, and defense doubled.... Be careful...don't die...." Stun said and then blacked out. Kenji could tell he was not injured to the point of death, but injured very badly. 

Kenji looked toward the freak of nature who had become the Chameleon in fear of death. Before Kenji could move, a metallic claw burst through Busuzima's skull. Blood poured out and the corpse collapsed on the ground in a bloody heap. The demonic face of Kohryu appeared and it jumped away from them onto building slowly getting farther away. "COME BACK HERE YOU COWARD!" Kenji yelled in fury. The beast retorted with, "WAIT FOR A LITTLE. I'LL BE BACK SOON MY FRIEND! AND YOU SHALL DIE!" Kenji looked at Stun and felt his pulse. "Dead...Stun's dead." Kenji got up and walked back with Uriko to their abode. Kenji kept dwelling on what Stun had said. "Speed tripled...Strength doubled...and Defense doubled...." Kenji shook his head and went out for a walk alone.

~Back at the site of Stun's death....~

Stun shakily got up and looked around. _Hmmm. So the boy is going after Kohryu and Busuzima is dead? Hmm...._ Stun thought as he limped into the shadows.

~Were Kenji was walking~

Kenji heard a scream then a splat of blood. He saw a group of about 20 people lying in pieces. He heard the cold metallic hating laugh and he prepared himself when he felt another presence. Out of the heap of people Xion stood. He was bleeding on his face and one of his arms was cut halfway through. Though all he did was smile coldly at Kohryu. Then he looked down and felt someone's neck. Kenji saw Uranus' face and saw that she had a hole in the middle of her chest. Kenji saw the hatred in Xion's eyes.

Xion transformed into the Unborn. He looked back and Kenji and Uriko. Kenji saw in his expression that he should leave. Kenji nodded and ran with Uriko. Xion's blade came out as he used Outbreak three times in a row. He smiles as some wires fell to the ground and battery blood poured down. He surged with anger and hatred....

Can Xion defeat Kohryu? Or does this fiend have an ace up his sleeve?


	4. The Dark Plan

**The Dark Plan **

Sorry this chapter is going to be short. All it is about the fight and Kohryu's plan. In the last chapter...Xion transformed into the Unborn. He looked back and Kenji and Uriko. Kenji saw in his expression that he should leave. Kenji nodded and ran with Uriko. Xion's blade came out as he used Outbreak three times in a row. He smiles as some wires fell to the ground and battery blood poured down. He surged with anger and hatred....

Xion smirked coldly. Kohryu howled in anger. Xion shrugged and charged the demonic, hellish mole. They countered each other for a little. Then Xion flung Kohryu behind him.

He walked over and looked at Uranus' body. He seemed he was lamenting. 

Kenji saw Kohryu get ready to impale him until he shouted out, "XION WATCH OUT!" Xion turned around and used his remaining strength to call upon Ascension to Heaven. Kohryu collapsed in a heap. Xion lifted him up. "Tell me who you are working for! NOW!"

Kohryu had reverted and gave a hideous smile. He paused as he spoke as ooze gushed out. "I...am...working...for...the...great...evil...being...by...the...name...of...Kohryu. You see that...when he left the first time...him and Busuzima decided that...they could defeat anyone...if their were a hundred clones of Kohryu...that served the original.... Kohryu got too...smart for Busuzima and decided to get rid of him.... If you think...I'm strong...the great...demonic...hellish...king of the bastards...oh no what have I done? Master...please forgive...me.... I must...end it all...."

The clone ripped his own head off then laid on the ground silent. Xion looked down and then walked off fading into the shadows. Kenji ,even hating Xion, yelled to him, "At least let us help you Xion. Your injured badly." But he was gone in seconds. Kenji started to wonder if he could defeat 99 clones of Kohryu and the much, MUCH stronger original. He shrugged and walked home with Uriko to call Jane and Long for some help. When they got home they told Jane and Long who didn't know what to do. They decided to call Yugo and Alice for some backup. Kenji looked up to the sky, "Hmm...Stun and Uranus...taken out so easily...and also Xion hurt so badly...we are in trouble...." 

That's the end...if anyone wants me to I'll add more to this chapter. Just say so in your reviews.


	5. Creation of the Demon...Enter the Dragon

**Creation of the Demon...Enter the Dragon**

I DO NOT OWN BLOODY ROAR! LEAVE ME ALONE YOU STUPID LAWYERS! AHHHHHHHHHHH! *runs around being chased by thousands of lawyers* To all my fans *crickets chirp* ...I finished my 5th chapter. I am sorry. I had writers block and was busy thinking up other chapters.

Kenji kept contemplating on the fact of the Kohryus. _How will I be able to stop them? Im no god. Which is what it would take to stop them...._ Kenji thought to himself. A soft head laid on his shoulder. He looked back at Uriko then gave a slight smile.

She had fallen asleep and he carried her back to her room with the help of Long to not wake her. "So tiger do you think that we can do this?" Jane said looking at Long calmly. "I do not know. We should call Your father, Jenny, Alice, Yugo, Stun----." Kenji looked up and said calmly, "Stun's gone...Busuzima got him before he was killed." Long closed his eyes his only expression was It-may-be-over-then. "We may have to use the help of Cronos and Ganesha." Long said knowing Kenji would not like that idea. 

"As much I hate to say yes, we may have to...." Jane said taking Kenji's side. The sound of a car stopping and people getting out was heard. Yugo and Alice walked up to the others on the porch. "Fill me in on what havoc Kenji caused." Yugo said part jokingly and part seriously.

When Yugo and Alice heard what had happened, Yugo hit his fist against the wall causing a shaking. "Nice joke, but really what happenend?" Yugo said his eyes not wanting to believe these facts. A dragging sound was heard and Kenji looked straight on at Xion who was bandaged up and was slowly limping to them. "Yugo, honey, look at Xion. It must be true." Alice said calmly as Xion reached the porch.

His cold and yet calm voice held no emotion. "It seems that they...sadly have taken the Kingdom of Humans and Zoanthropes (A/N: I didn't ever see a name!) They burned it to the ground. Not a single person survived. The only good news I can give is I have taken out a few more leaving 97 clones. We should *Xion winced in pain as he moved his left arm that was in a sling* go and attack them. One of them that I killed spoke of a being that the Leader was creating. He called it project 002-XI8G. Its supposed to be the ultimate Zoanthrope."

Kenji hit his fist along with Yugo against a wall. Then more noises were heard. Uranus walked by and stopped beside Xion. Stun sat down on a bench. Both of them like Xion were covered in bandages. Stun winced in pain trying to get comfortable.

"We should attack him, before he attacks us." Uranus said the others nodding. The sound of a motorcycle roaring then dying told everyone that Gado was here. Gado and Jenny stepped off the bike and walked toward the others. Gado gave a slight look of confusion to see Xion and Uranus, but gave up the expression. "So inform us on what is happening?" Jenny said calmly.

After the long explanation Jenny gasped at the fact and Gado like the others hit the wall...causing the porch to collapse underneath everyone except Uranus who was hovering. They stood up and sighed. "We should go and attack them right now!" Shenlong said appearing holding his arm. "Oh and Gado please don't do that while I'm eavesdropping underneath your porch." Shenlong looked at Long and spit at him. Long ducked and kicked Shenlong. Yugo stood in-between the two. "We don't have to quibble (A/N: YUGO GOT A VOCABULARY! *Dies from heart attack*) with each other!" Shenlong and Long nodded. "I know of were the little mole freaks are." Shenlong said darkly. "The are in a factory down near the pier." Everyone drove toward the pier.

~At the pier~

"Looks like we have some company." Xion said as the all the cloned Kohryus appeared in front of them. Inside lied a dark secret with the leader. All of the Zoanthropes transformed into their beast forms. The fight began each Zoanthrope fighting at least 2 clones. "Hey Mole-Boy! Go take the original!" Xion yelled chopping two clones in half. Kenji jumped through a window and saw Kohryu lying there decapitated.

A figure came from the shadows. "I have awakened...and I see only enemies in my path!" He said his voice cold and filled with hatred. He glowed brightly and merely tapped Kenji sending him flying through the wall. "You are all to weak." He said then Kenji felt his mind drift blacking out.

SO HOW DID YA LIKE IT!? Tell me. Only good reviews will stop the LoA (Lawyers of America) from viciously attacking me...so good reviews!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *still running from lawyers now with katanas and axes* 


	6. Old Memories and A Sudden Fight

**Old Memories and A Sudden Fight**

Well I think you'll soon discover who the Dragon is that I meant in the title. And now Nemesis go kill em! *Laughs evilly with his dark side as Nemesis kills the lawyers*

Light Side of Fallen Angel King: I don't think we should--hey--ack! *Fallen Angel King laughs as his Dark side stuffed his Light side in a bottle*

Oh and also I don't own Bloody Roar or Resident Evil's Nemesis.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kenji felt lightheaded. "Uh...wha...uh...why...who am...uh." He said barley able to speak. His whole left side was limp. "Damn...that was some tap." (A/N: Or was it? dun dun dun! Sorry I'm just insane *cowers in corner for no reason*) Kenji stood up with the help of the wall. He limped toward the battle outside. The others and the fake Kohryus lied not breathing or moving. 

He ran over to Uriko who had a thin line of blood running down from her mouth. He kissed her softly as he heard her inhale. 3 hands were now on his shoulder. He looked back and saw Xion, Gado and Alice barley standing. "What the hell was that thing?!" Xion yelled collapsing to the ground. Gado lifted Jenny and then Jane up. Both of them looked as if they had seen Satan himself. Yugo stood with Alice's help and so did the others. "What happened?" Kenji said.

Yugo spat the blood from his mouth as he talked. "A man walked out during our fight. He had wings like some kind of Dragon. Then he just glowed and well he can move faster than the eye can see. He beat the crap outta everyone in under 2 minutes. We didn't even land a blow until Alice hit him with Bunny Love, but that didn't even phase em. He's almost immortal. Damn him...!" Yugo said still spitting out all the loose blood and teeth in his mouth. Kenji then began to think. _That was no tap...he attacked me so fast...that's why I was flung back. _(A/N: Told you)

Kenji and the others slowly limped back to find the man lifting Yugo's car with one hand. "Man this place is so boring. You guys where to weak. I mean come on is the weak attack you call a Beast Drive? Geez! You all suck! By the way my name is Sukinai. Don't worry I'll kill you later. But first...." In a second he was holding Uriko as if he had never moved. He gave a dark laugh then basically just vanished. Kenji felt anger surge through his body. "Damn him...damn him straight to hell." Kenji yelled very pissed. He began taking his anger out on Yugo's brand new car (Yugo: but...but...but...)(Me: oops...sorry.... Hehehehe.) which soon became Yugo's new junk.

Yugo and the others left the area except for Kenji. He walked back in and began searching for something to help him stop Sukinai. He found a disc in Kohryu's metallic hand. He grabbed it and slowly walked home to find his house set ablaze. He rushed in but still couldn't find Alice or Yugo. Then he saw a note.

_You may know how to beat me, but you rely to much family and friends. So what would happen if they were all dead? You tell me! ~ Sukinai_

_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Me: Why are you so mean Sukinai?!

Sukinai: Hmph. I don't have to tell a moron like you!

Me: Don't make me get Cronos!!!

Sukinai: 0.0 I'm sorry please forgive me. PLEASE! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Me: eh I'll think about it.

(click this button)

l

l

l

l

V


	7. Enter Fhen Kuzinai the Arch Angel

**Enter Fhen Kuzinai the Arch Angel**

Me: I do not own anything except for Fhen and Sukinai.

Sukinai: Fhen? Boy he sounds like a moron.

Fhen: *glows brightly* you were saying!

Sukinai: hehehehehehe nothing

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kenji was all alone. He knew he couldn't take on Sukinai. He failed Yugo...Alice...Alan...Jenny...and mostly Uriko. He failed them all. "I'm just a weakling. I can't even fight him back. I should just die right now." A shadow fell over him. "You gave up to easy. And you call yourself a Zoanthrope. Bah! I've been through worse." The man said from the lamp post he was standing on.

"I am Fhen Kuzinai. I am a Zoanthrope like you, but you don't even deserve that title. With a little bit of my training you could defeat Sukinai. You are to stubborn though to ask for help. I sense it from you." Fhen said jumping down beside Kenji. His body was covered in a cloak. His face couldn't be seen. Although his two grey eyes could be and they starred at Kenji piercing his soul.

"Meet me at 200 hundred at the pier. If you are not there you truly have failed Uriko."

Fhen said and then as fast as Sukinai ran off. Kenji looked blankly at the man then looked at the disk in his hand. He walked inside the burned down rubble of a house and inserted it into his computer. A information test was on it. Information on Fhen!!! Kenji read over it and wondered why he was called the Arch Angel. He mentally shrugged and then went to the pier. He was tired but didn't care.

Fhen greeted Kenji with a smile and removed his hood. For a man that was 30 he was quite strong looking. He had scars all over his body and spiky black hair. His grey eyes almost glowed. His rough bass voice began a speech.

"Kenji, you and I are part of a team now. I will be your master and you will be my student. If you do not listen to your master punishment will happen. Rewards may happen if you do something very important of value. Our only goal is to stop Sukinai at all costs. Your friends come second. I may sound cruel, but---." Kenji was pissed at what Fhen had said.

"I hate you ass! I first will save Uriko then maybe if I feel like it kill Sukinai."

Kenji said acting like he could kill Sukinai. Then a fist went into his gut. "Now Kenji that was a weak punishment. If you disobey me agian I will break your legs...off your body." Fhen gave a cold smirk. "We will save your friends I promise. And I will teach you to move as fast as Sukinai and myself. But you must be willing to do everything I say." Kenji nodded hoping the training wouldn't be too hard.

Me: Yes I know it was short, but just review

Fhen: Yes please.

Kenji: Master Fhen...um...can I have tomorrow off?

Fhen: why?

Kenji: No reason Master...just well I read the script and I DON'T WANT TO DO THE TRAINING!

Fhen: I am sorry, but it is the only way to save Uriko

Kenji: Riko...*drools*

Fhen: *sigh* this will be a loooooong week of training.


	8. Fhen's Training

**Fhen's Training**

Me: I do not own Bloody Roar, but I own Fhen, Sukinai and Kara! This is to all my fans *crickets chirp* Hey I noticed that whenever I say that the crickets chirp...that means...

Sukinai: Hey I think he's finally got a brain!

Me: ...that the crickets must really like my stories!

(Sukinai falls down in an anime style while Fhen sighs loudly)

Me: What? Oh well lets start the fic!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kenji and Fhen got airplane tickets to go to Asia. "Um...master why are we going to Asia?" Fhen sighed softly as the plane began to take off. "We will train there. I have my own mountain where I lived before I heard about Sukinai. My daughter also lives there." He said calmly. Kenji noticed something about how his master said that. It was almost like he felt sad or something.

"Hey master I'm gonna go to sleep." Kenji said then leaned back quickly falling asleep. Fhen looked at the boy. _He might just do it. Then finally I can rest in peace...I hope Kara won't kill him...or me for that matter._

It took them quite a few hours to get to Asia then they rented a car and drove toward the remote Mountain area. When they had gotten there a beautiful young girl wearing a bright pink robe ran up and tackled Fhen. "Father I've missed you so much!" She said hugging her father. Fhen gave a slight smile. "Oh Kara this is Kenji Ohgami. He and I will be training to stop Sukinai."

Kara looked up and a tear ran down the side of her face. "Dad...." She said then ran off. Fhen sighed softly and stood up.

"Well I hope you are ready my student. Follow me. We will go on a jog around the mountain." Kenji looked at Fhen blankly. "Around...the whole mountain?!" Kenji said. "Or I will put you in the lake that is infested with leeches. That will be your punishment if you do not beat me to the top." Fhen said as cold as ever. He then took off jogging. Kenji sprinted up the mountain as his master got farther and farther behind. Soon Kenji had ran out of energy and collapsed beside a tree. "Man (wheeze) this (heave) is (wheeze) to much!" Kenji said. He looked up as his master passed him still quite fine. In fact Fhen had a book in hand. He put the book down the broke into a sprint. Kenji barely made it to the top and saw his master sitting down on the peak. "Follow me student." Fhen said still quite calm.

Kenji winced as he sat down in the lake. He didn't dare look down. He didn't want to see the leeches biting him. He felt them crawling around and tried not to think about it. He tried to jump out, but Fhen hit him on the head knocking him out. After a hour or so he woke still in the lake. He crawled out and looked at his legs. 12 leeches were on his legs sucking out his blood. He let out a whimper and then closed his eyes. Fhen stood above him raising a knife. "Hey master! I did the punishment! You don't have to kill me!" Kenji said. 

Fhen quicker than the eye could see had cut off all the leeches and sliced them into two pieces. He then threw the dagger away. "Come my friend let us eat." He said smiling as if he didn't notice that Kenji was still a bit freaked out by the leeches.

They sat down a the table and Kara came in with a bowl of soup. She poured the bid bowl into smaller bowls and gave one to Fhen and Kenji. Kenji started off a bit fast, but saw the looks from Fhen and Kara and ate slower. "Sorry a habit from my brother Yu--." Kenji said, but was interrupted by Fhen. "Yugo. Yes I know more things than you would think I do. I have been searching this world for seven years to find the bearer of the sign...err...someone like you." Fhen said quickly covering up what he had said before. Kenji gave him an odd look and then finished his soup. "May I have more please?" He said looking at Kara. Kara gave a smile and said jokingly, "Well at least someone likes my food." She said glancing at her father who stood up. "Kenji you will sleep in my room." He said then walked out of the dinning room and back toward the mountain. Kara sighed and began to wash the bowls out. Kenji thanked her ad walked toward his bed. He quickly fell asleep.

Kenji didn't dream until later that night. It was like he was awake. A man with long glowing white hair was in front of him and glowing white eyes. He looked at Kenji calmly then walked out. Kenji noticed nothing wrong with the man until he saw his back. He had two angelic wings. They looked exactly like the wings of an angel. Kenji woke up sweating and panting. He shook the image out of his head and fell into a deep sleep.

Kenji had done other training. On Monday he had to balance on a spike that could pierce him in two. Luckily he completed that. Tuesday he had to fight five bears blindfolded. He lost and transformed to save his hide. His punishment was to get thrown off the mountain into a large lake. (A/N: Not the one with leeches.) (Kenji: phew!) On Wednesday he had to dodge Fhen throwing ninja stars at him. Thank heavens he passed that. On Thursday he had to walk up the mountain backwards and blindfolded. He somehow managed to pass that. Friday was his biggest test. He had to fight Fhen...without going beast or attacking him unless he could move faster than Fhen! He had to only dodge Fhen's moves and hope that Fhen messed up. The fight began quickly.

Fhen hit Kenji as fast as Sukinai. Almost like he was him. Kenji kept taking blows. It was almost over when Fhen said, "I guess you really did fail Uriko." Kenji stood up and then went into a burst of anger. _All he needed was a good insult._ Fhen though giving a slight smile. Kenji then began attacking him and actually hitting Fhen. Kenji then became a blur knocking Fhen out. Kenji gave a smirk and then looked at his master who stood up. "Your finally ready. That is very good my student."

Me: That's all. No more. So until the next chapter bye! Crickets say bye!

Crickets: *chirp*

Fhen, Sukinai, Kenji Uriko and all the others: uh....riight.


	9. The Greatest Training of Fhen...the Abil...

**The Greatest Training of Fhen...the Ability to Sacrifice Your Life**

I do not own bloody roar so...I don't own it. *Jumps on Yakul from Princess Mononoke and rides off into the forest for no reason*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fhen and Kenji looked at each other. They nodded as they left the airport. They sped at full sped like that of Sukinai to a cave entrance. Fhen and Kenji got ready, but were not prepared for what they saw. Uriko ran out and began attacking Kenji. She was faster than him and much stronger. Kenji went flying into a wall. Fhen closed his eyes and Kenji opened his.

Fhen's hair grew whiter and much longer. His whole body seemed to glow. His eyes glowed a bright white. Finally he grew two angelic wings. He looked up and Kenji realized something. The angel he saw in his dreams was his master! He tried to stand up, but fell to the ground.

Uriko had also transformed and began slashing Fhen's chest. He laid a hand on her head and then said in a loud voice, "BE FREE OF THE EVIL YOU ARE UNDER!" Uriko collapsed and a little symbol on her right hand and on her head disappeared. Kenji picked her up and went in with his master. Kenji sat Uriko down and got ready. He saw Xion, Stun, and Uranus all having the marks. Kenji growled softly. Fhen began to glow and all three of them fell down cured. A voice rang out. "Hey lil bro!" Yugo yelled out. Sukinai stood beside him. "Hello Fhen...the original."

Kenji gave a confused look. Fhen looked up. "Yes this monster is my clone. He will not live past today." Fhen disappeared and reappeared with all of Kenji's friends. He whispered something in Yugo's ears and Yugo nodded sadly.

Yugo and Stun grabbed Kenji and started to run off. Then Kenji realized why Kara was so sad. "NO MASTER DON'T DO IT!" Kenji yelled trying to break free to save his master. Fhen just shook his head and looked at Kenji. "Kenji promise me you will take very good care of Kara. I know this attack will not kill him, but it will stop him from regenerating. This blast will take out those two tendrils on his head. He won't be able to regenerate and then it will be up to you Kenji. Goodbye my student and my friend." Fhen said smiling then turned around. He began to glow.

Kenji was crying. His master was giving up everything to save him and his friends. He kept trying to get there, but the others held him back.

Sukinai for once had a look of fear on his face. "You would give up your life to save your friends?!" He barked as Fhen glowed brightly. _Take care of yourself Kenji. Your the one who possesses the mark of light. You will beat him.... Kara I love you so much, but it has to end._ Fhen thought and with that the cave exploded. It was very near the size of a nuke exploding. Kenji cried out at the cave exploded, "MASTER!!!!!!"

Kenji thought to himself. _I will avenge my master's...and my friend's sacrifice. Sukinai you will pay!_

Me: Sorry it was so short

Kara: *crying*

Kenji: Your mean! Fhen gave up his life and all you care about is your stupid reviews!

Me: *gets sad and hangs self*

Kara and Kenji: o.o;;

Me: just kidding.... please review


End file.
